


Messy

by Welpie



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, All of Eisei appears in one way or another, Fic for Hiroto's birthday!, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sprinkled in a little Hirotatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: Kira Hiroto being the youngest out of the Eisei soccer team members was a well-known fact. Thus it was up to them to introduce him to alcohol on his 18th birthday. In a safe and stable environment. Tatsuya made them promise! Surely nothing could go wrong. (Everything went wrong.)
Relationships: Kira Hiroto/Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Kira Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hiroto! 
> 
> Rated T for alcohol usage obviously. Everyone is 18 here! Enjoy the short fic :)

"Hiroto, please stop, you shouldn't drink any more!" Tatsuya begged. 

The situation was getting out of hand! When Tatsuya suggested a surprise party for in the evening he had never foreseen this...! Yes, Hiroto turned 18 which meant some alcohol was fine. He was the last one to turn of legal age after all.

Yes, Nagumo and Suzuno got really enthusiastic about that prospect, but that was because they cared! This was the opportunity to slowly introduce him to alcohol in a safe and stable environment. The entirety of Eisei agreed with that as well. (Except Segata, he immediately said he had other plans and left the meeting.)

Midorikawa had offered his service to provide cocktails. Saginuma declared no party would be complete without poetry. Yagami, Kurakake and Barazono offered to bring beer. (This caused an uproar for reasons Tatsuya did not understand.) 

The teamwork of Eisei was impeccable. Everyone promised to be responsible as well. Safe and stable environment to try out alcohol. 

Yet everyone but himself had broken this promise. He had attempted to ask Midorikawa to limit the amount of cocktails produced earlier, but he had shrugged and told him it wasn't his responsibility. The list he had prepared to keep track of everyone's alcohol consumption went unused.

* * *

Which brought Tatsuya back to the present. Hiroto wasn't responding to his plea. Perhaps reinforcements would do the trick.

Tatsuya looked around for such. Sun Garden had always been cosy, but the entire soccer team in one room made it difficult to make out who was where. The limited light was of no help either. He had to try again. Hiroto wasn't drinking alone after all. Surely, the ones accompanying him would help?

Tatsuya took a closer look. The striker was surrounded by Nagumo, Suzuno and Mutou. (Huh, wasn't he listening to Saginuma earlier?) Tatsuya shot them a desperate look. 

It had the opposite effect. Mutou smirked at him and slowly turned back to Hiroto.

"Woah, Tatsuya is sayin' Hiroto had enough to drink?!" he exclaimed. 

Oh no. This wasn't happening.

"No way he had enough!" Suzuno agreed.

Not on his watch! He had to act fast.

"Please stop this, he had three beers, one cocktail and one shot of vodka already!" Tatsuya pleaded while stepping closer. "That's too much for a first time."

"Booo, Tatsuya is a party pooper!" Nagumo drawled and shoved an entire glass of vodka Hiroto's way. "I dare you."

"Oh, it's fucking on," Hiroto declared and grabbed the glass.

Tatsuya stared with wide eyes. He had to stop him, but that vodka was expensive! If it fell he'd definitely get in trouble!

Yet...

He had to risk it! Tatsuya reached out his arm in an attempt to grab Hiroto's arm, but he stumbled and missed. He caught himself just in time. However, his glasses fell off. The young adult bit back a swear. (Hiroto shouldn't be influencing him like that.)

In a frenzy he looked behind him. The blurred shapes of Kanime and Honba were laying knocked out on the floor. He had tripped over Honba. Were they okay...?

Hold on, he had no time to lose! Tatsuya softly muttered an apology. He began to blindly feel around to find his glasses.

By the time Tatsuya had his glasses back on it was too late. Hiroto leant forward and looked right at him as he brought the glass to his lips. All Tatsuya could do was helplessly watch the other down an entire glass of vodka in one go. 

Hiroto slammed the glass on the table.

The deed was done. 

They were staring at each other in silence; neither willing to back off. 

"Hiroto." 

"Tatsuya."

"I'm sticking close to you from now on," he vowed.

Tatsuya had overestimated Hiroto's ability to be responsible. If he left him alone again it wouldn't end well.

* * *

Despite Tatsuya keeping an eye on him it didn't go as smooth as intended. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

It was... complicated.

Turned out, Hiroto was a very clingy drunk. He had claimed Tatsuya's lap all for himself despite the couch being big enough for him to sit next to him instead. Tatsuya attempted to push him off several times, but drunk Hiroto was still strong. 

Several Eisei members had stopped to look at them, but most didn't say anything. The ones that did got bored quickly. Others were observing from afar. Yet this time seemed different. Tatsuya shot his teammate a pleading look.

"Good luck with that one, Tatsuya," Natsuhiko shrugged and sipped his drink. He sat down on the other couch. Observing just like the other Eisei members had done. Or were doing.

Tatsuya resigned himself to his fate. At least this way Hiroto couldn't get more to drink.

"Tatsuyaaaa," Hiroto said once again. Tatsuya had lost count of the amount. 

"What do you want, Hiroto?" This was clearly testing his patience. The other had yet to follow up with anything; instead constantly repeating his name. 

This time he finally got an answer. "Your hair is sooo red!" 

Tatsuya stared at a very interesting spot on the wall. "Is that so?"

A giggle. That was unusual to hear from him. "Yeeeah! It is so damn... soft...shiny...red!" 

Huh, did he say soft...? Hold on, was Hiroto _sniffing_ his hair?!

"Mhmm... good, but there is somethin gooder!"

"Better."

"No, gooder...!" A pause. "Tatsuyaaaaa."

"What is it?!" Tatsuya snapped. He had vowed to keep an eye on him, but this was getting ridiculous!

Hiroto fell silent. Uncharacteristically silent. Tatsuya glanced to the side to gauge the situation.

Hiroto was staring right at him. It felt different from usual. Tatsuya shifted in place; as much as he could with the striker on him.

"Like I saidddd, Tatsuya! Is gooder!" He giggled again. "Ya got to seeeee how handsome you areeee!"

"Huh."

"You are sooo damnnn stubbornnn, but alsoooo smarttt," Hiroto continued. He grinned and leant forward. "Captainnnn."

"What?"

"The besttt captain! Better than that stupid dumb end... endin... no... endo... endont... endou! Guy!" 

"Uh, Hiroto..."

Hiroto hummed. "I'm tellin' the truth! Tat-su-yaaaa." 

"Hiroto, we should leave." It felt like all eyes were on them. Hiroto kept increasing his volume; everyone was able to hear. Tatsuya had to get him out of there before Hiroto ruined his reputation. He knew how much the striker valued that.

"Whyyy?" Hiroto questioned. He leaned closer. Their noses were touching now.

Tatsuya knew he had to carefully answer this question. He was aware of the way Hiroto worked, but drunk Hiroto was a whole new side of him. Such strange things he was saying. He had to take a calculated risk to deal with this.

"Wasn't I the best captain? You should listen if you believe so," he answered with a smile. 

Hiroto's flushed face began to match Tatsuya's hair. Hopefully that didn't mean he was getting sick. They didn't have school on Sunday, but the other was behind on his homework. If he was over he should make the most of it. Tatsuya wouldn't mind helping out.

The striker shuffled off his lap and stumbled forward. He whirled back around with his arms outstretched.

"J-just thiiiis once!" Hiroto declared. "Because I'm the Goooooood Striiii-" 

"Careful!" Tatsuya had jumped up and barely prevented his fall on time. Couldn't have their ace injured!

Hiroto blinked. He stared up on him. Neither looked away despite Tatsuya pulling him back up. That same strange look was in his eyes again. 

Tatsuya looked up at him. Without warning Hiroto suddenly moved closer and...

_Oh._

The moment Hiroto's lips brushed his forehead Tatsuya felt his entire body heat up. A sense of urgency arose as well. Yet he was unable to move.

"Tatsuya." 

Tatsuya shivered at the tone. He still stood frozen in place. Hiroto began to lean in again. 

What was this...? 

...

Loud whistling snapped Tatsuya out of his thoughts. 

What was he considering?! Hiroto was drunk for goodness' sake! He had to shut this down fast. Heck, the entire team was watching them.

Tatsuya stepped backwards and pointedly avoided Hiroto's disappointed gaze.

"Hiroto, come with me," Tatsuya commanded. He took hold of Hiroto's arm and pulled him towards the hallway. It was met with no resistance. 

Others did protest; ranging from 'boooo' to more inappropriate wording. Without responding to any of them he shut the door behind them.

The walk through the hallway felt as if it took longer than usual. A heavy silence had fallen upon them. Tatsuya heard his own heart pounding loudly.

The silence was finally broken after Tatsuya put Hiroto on his bed. He sat down next to him.

"Tatsuya." Hiroto was looking at him again. His gaze was determined. Had he sobered up?

"Yes?" Within a split second all possibilities ran through Tatsuya's mind. Hiroto began to lean in, but stopped all of sudden. 

"...bucket," he choked out.

Tatsuya's eyes widened. He sprung up and scrambled to get one. Luckily, he had foreseen this and brought one yesterday.

Tatsuya handed him the bucket and a tissue. He looked away. Tomorrow was going to be quite a mess. In more ways than one. Thinking about a mess...

He glanced at Hiroto. 

...

Oh dear. Tatsuya was unable to hold back a smile. Hiroto had fallen asleep sitting up. He looked peaceful. He willed his gaze away. He had one task left to do after all.

* * *

Hiroto was in the same position when Tatsuya returned. The redhead sighed fondly and carefully moved Hiroto. He tucked him in and sat down next to him. It felt familiar.

Tatsuya observed the sleeping Hiroto.

Ah, this was just like back then. Why didn't it occur to him earlier? The small party the year after Hiroto joined Eisei ended the same way. Only this time they were both 18 and there was more of a mess. Four years had gone by in a flash. 

Tatsuya lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Happy birthday, Hiroto."


End file.
